When History Repeats Itself
by aominecchi0831
Summary: People say that The Generation of Miracles is a group of exceptionally talented young individuals in basketball, that only occur every ten years. Thirty years after Kuroko Tetsuya and the other characters of KnB's journey in high school basketball ended, comes the story of that new generation – their children, and a new era of basketball bloodbath.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When History Repeats Itself**

**Ship: KnB OCs **

**Plot: People say that The Generation of Miracles is a group of exceptionally talented young individuals in basketball, that only occur every ten years. Thirty years after Kuroko Tetsuya and the other characters of KnB's journey in high school basketball ended, comes the story of that new generation – their children, and a new era of basketball bloodbath.**

**Note: Kuroko no Basuke is owned by none other than the great Fujimaki-sama. Pardon me for any grammatical errors.**

**YAY! MY FIRST OC FANFIC!**

**I hope you enjoy my story. Feel free to leave a review; I would love a constructive criticism.**

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1: **

_**(First Day of Classes, Teiko Middle School)**_

"Join our Literature Club!"

"Freshmen, please check out the Art club!"

"Swimming is a fun sport! Join us!"

Nijimura Shizuka heaved a sigh. The first day of classes in Teiko was always the busiest, as well as the most exhausting. She, as the current coach of Teiko's basketball team, had to bear the burden of fighting off other clubs in order to get a lot of members. Right now her team suffers a lack of potential players.

"I can't believe this." She stared at the pile of unused application forms on her table.

"We haven't had a single student yet!"

"Calm down, Shizuka-san." Said the always relaxed Haizaki Naoto. "We have all day. I'm sure we'll get a lot of new members."

"Easy to say, but hard to do." Shizuka scowled. "Let's face it, we're screwed."

"You easily give up for a coach."

"YOU THINK THIS IS EASY?!" Shizuka grabbed Naoto by the collar of his shirt. Such moments cause her to cease being the lovely and sophisticated girl her father raised her to be.

"Teiko's Basketball Team has lost its glory long ago! It used to have a hundred members, but now we barely have enough members for a starting line-up!" she heaved a sigh once she released her anger towards her companion.

"The basketball club's Golden Age was about thirty years ago. How I wish I was born at that time…"

"Thirty years ago?" Naoto looked at her in bewilderment.

"Yeah." Shizuka replied. "Thirty years ago, Teiko has this team of unbelievably strong individuals who became known as the Generation of Miracles. Because of them, Teiko won three consecutive championships."

"I didn't know about that." Naoto was honestly amazed.

"That's because you're not studying enough about basketball, you idiot!" Shizuka was angry again.

"Coach-"

"If only you've been a competitive guy, we could have gained more members!"

"C-coach, we-" Naoto stuttered. "Please, stop yelling, we have-"

"Excuse me, this is the registration booth for the basketball team, right?"

Someone appeared to ease the situation, much to Naoto's relief. A freshman came to their table, his hand resting on the empty application forms. He was barely six feet, with short, bloodred hair and sharp eyes that were of the same color. His presence has an air of authority in it, although it was softened by the calm expression on his face.

'A potential leader…' thought Naoto.

"I would like to join." The red-haired young man said.

"Great!" Shizuka eagerly handed him a form. "Just write down your name, as well as the other details asked…oh, and your reason for joining the club, of course."

The redhead smiled. "I have to write down a reason?"

Shizuka nodded. "You can't just join a club if you don't have a passion for it."

"Yes. You're right." The young man began to fill in the form. It did not take him long, and he immediately left afterwards.

Naoto watched him leave; he became curious as to what would the redhead be like once he becomes part of the team.

"Hey, Akira, they've got a basketball team!"

Another student suddenly jumped in front of their booth. Shizuka almost shrieked in surprise. The young man was a tall, cheerful guy with unruly midnight blue hair and a tanned complexion.

"Of course they do, idiot. Father used to play for Teiko, remember?" another lad came, and he looked exactly like the first guy, save that his dark blue hair was less wild, plus his personality was more on the arrogant side.

"Let's join them!"

"Of course we'll join the team, Hikaru. Now shut up and fill in the application form."

The twins did fill in their application forms, without bothering to speak with either Shizuka or Naoto. Then again, the two had been silenced by their sudden entrance. So they quickly left the stunned duo at the booth after registering.

"What on earth was that?" Naoto muttered once the twin boys left.

"I dunno." Shizuka breathed in disbelief. "We just gained three boys. I think heaven's blessed us this year – "

"Excuse me. I would like to join the basketball team."

Another applicant came, this time a lad with short-cropped blond hair and the most handsome face Shizuka had ever seen.

"O-okay…" Shizuka gaped at the boy in amazement as he filled his form in silence. The guy left as quickly as he came.

"Coach." Naoto had to snap his fingers in front of the girl just to get her out of her reverie.

"Eh?" Shizuka was still dazed.

"Coach. We're getting more members this year!" Naoto exclaimed.

"R-right!" the coach nodded in agreement.

Just before the two of them could celebrate, another young guy came to their booth. He was the tallest middle school student they have ever seen, and right then both Shizuka and Naoto thought they have struck gold.

"You're joining the basketball team, right?!" Shizuka already shove the application form to the lanky individual before he could even respond. Nevertheless the young man filled the form, and returned it to her.

"See you tomorrow at the gym!" Shizuka waved the form as the tall youth walked away. Naoto on the other hand felt relieved and excited. New members meant new talent, and a better chance to raise Teiko Basketball Club's honor once again.

"I think we're doing very well, coach." He said with a smile.

Shizuka could only nod at him in agreement.

"Wow, the Oha-Asa's right again. A basketball club in Teiko. It is my lucky day today."

A placid looking young man came to their booth, smiling sincerely at Naoto and Shizuka as if they were his best friends.

"My name is Midorima Kichiro. May I join your club?"

"Of course!" Shizuka replied with all courtesy. Anyone willing to join the basketball team is very much welcome at this point, she thought.

Kichiro signed the form, and with a polite goodbye he went on his way. He was the sixth guy to apply for club membership, and right now the coach and the captain could not ask for more.

"It's a relief to find some people interested in joining our club." Naoto said.

"Yeah, but we still need to make sure that all these newbies are sure of what they're doing." Shizuka replied with a hard tone. "I don't want guys who don't exert effort in basketball simply join us."

"True. But for now, let's just be happy that we got some new members."

"Right…"

"Um, excuse me."

Their conversation was interrupted by a lovely girl with shoulder-length crimson red hair. She was holding one of the application forms.

"I would like to join your club." She said, her voice expressing determination as well as stubbornness. Shizuka had noticed it from the beginning.

"I'm sorry, but this is the men's basketball club." Naoto said, but the coach suddenly nudged his rib.

"We could use a good manager." Shizuka said with a gracious smile. "What's your name?"

"Kagami." The girl spoke definitely. "Kagami Mari."

"Well, Mari-chan." Shizuka said. "You can become our team manager if you insist on joining the basketball club."

The red-haired girl scowled as she thought about it for a while.

"You don't have a girl's basketball club, right?" she said, and then she heaved a sigh.

"I think I'd rather be a manager than join another club. Okay, then."

"Great!" Shizuka handed her a form, which Mari signed quickly.

"Are you sure about it, Coach?" Naoto asked as Shizuka began reading the filled-up application forms.

"Why not?" Shizuka answered airily. "That girl seemed to like basketball very much. And it's true that we are in need of a manager. Besides…another girl in the team would be a pleasant sight for me." She suddenly frowned when she read the last application form.

Naoto had noticed her sudden change of mood. "What's wrong, Coach?"

Shizuka handed him the application form. "You seen the one who wrote this?"

Naoto read the neatly scribble on the application form.

Kuroko Sora, says the name written on the paper.

"What the hell?" was all Naoto could say.

.

.

.

**Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first KnB OC fic.**

**Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

_**(Kagami residence)**_

Mari and her father Kagami Taiga lived in a spacious flat in the city. They had just moved in from America a month ago, so they still haven't bought and settled in an actual house. But Mari preferred living in an apartment room; it was less of a hassle to clean up, after all.

That morning Mari woke up to the sound of her basketball shaped alarm clock.

"Mari! Wake up, or you're gonna be late!"

Mari moaned in annoyance. "Gimme five minutes, Dad…"

Taiga opened the door to Mari's room and smiled.

"I cooked Japanese breakfast, Mari. Do you want it to get cold?"

Her ears perked up at upon hearing the word 'Japanese breakfast'. When it comes to food, Japanese cuisine was on top of her long list. A good Japanese breakfast was the best way to start her day. Especially if her dad made that good Japanese breakfast.

Taiga's smile widened. "And I'm making a bento. You want that, right?"

Mari quickly threw her blanket away and got out of the bed, her shoulder-length crimson hair messy but her eyes were wide with excitement.

"I'm coming!"

.

.

.

_**(Aomine residence)**_

The twin boys, Aomine Akira and Aomine Hikaru, stood face-to-face on the basketball court built at the back of their Japanese style house. Both were already in their school uniform, but at that time they had to settle a problem by playing one-on-one.

"Oi, oi, Hikaru." Akira smirked as he was dribbling a basketball. "Are you sure about this? The only one who can beat me is me."

Hikaru stood in a defensive position, his midnight blue eyes looking at his brother challengingly.

"Hey, we're twins, remember?" he said. "That means **I** can beat **you**."

"We may look alike, but we both know we're way different form each other."

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Hikaru grinned. "I'll beat you – and I'll have that last fried egg!"

"Hah! Just try!" Akira dashed forward to make a drive. Hikaru, with his quick reflexes, easily responded to defend against his brother.

"Oi." said a guttural voice. "Aren't you guys supposed to go to school already?"

The twin boys glanced at their father, Aomine Daiki. He was sitting lazily on the veranda wearing a white shirt and jogging pants. He was gobbling something, and his two sons were having a bad feeling what it was.

"Hey, old man." Akira said. "What are you eating?"

"Don't tell me – " Hikaru blanched.

"Breakfast." Aomine replied after swallowing. "Fried egg. The last on the plate."

Hikaru and Akira stared at their father in horror.

"**FATHER YOU BAKA!"** they screamed in unison.

.

.

.

_**(Kise residence)**_

The first thing Ryohei does every morning was to open his laptop and check his e-mail. It has been a habit since he was a kid. His father, Kise Ryota, is a pilot; he flies away to different countries and he doesn't often come home. So he always checks on Ryohei through internet – be it mail, or chat, or video call. For a guy who's always away, he is overly attached to his son.

Ryohei rubbed his sleepy eyes as he opened his email account. He had ten new messages, all from his father.

'_**Seriously?'**_ he smiled as he opened the most recent mail.

**From: Chichi**

**Ryocchi!**

**How's your first day at Teiko? I hope it has been fun! I had a lot of good memories in that school, you know. I hope the girls weren't giving you trouble. You need to get used to it, Ryocchi. That's the burden of inheriting my good looks.**

**Oh, and did you join the basketball team? I think you joined Teiko's basketball team. I'm just thinking that, because when I first taught you to play you seemed to enjoy it.**

**But I didn't mind if you joined another club.**

**Have fun!**

**Love,**

**Chichi**

Ryohei smiled. He then clicked the icon 'Compose' and typed a reply afterwards.

**To: Chichi**

**Hello, Papa. My first day at school went okay. And yeah, I joined the basketball club. As for the girls…I'm barely a teenager, you know.**

**I hope you're fine.**

**Ryohei**

.

.

.

_**(Midorima residence)**_

Kichiro was all set to go to school. His uniform, book bag and lunchbox were ready. Now he only needed to have the most important thing to carry with him.

He went into the family's antique shop, which stood right beside the house.

"Where is it…?" Kichiro carefully rummaged through all the ancient stuff in the shop.

"Here."

Kichiro looked up, and received the tiny bear figurine that Midorima Shintaro, his father had tossed to him from the doorway.

"Oh." Kichiro smiled. "Thanks."

His father glanced away. "You need a ride? Teiko's not far from the hospital I work in."

"Thanks, but I can manage." Kichiro stared at him in wonder.

"We're born on the same day, father, don't you have your lucky item?"

"Of course I do, nanodayo." Midorima took out a bigger version of the bear figurine.

Kichiro smiled again. "Good."

.

.

.

_**(Murasakibara residence)**_

"Chitose-kun! Come down! You're going to be late!"

Murasakibara Chitose was already awake an hour ago. Problem is, he was taking a lot of time waking up his own father, that is, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Papa, wake up!" Chitose was already pulling his father's long legs as he dragged him outside the door of the bedroom.

"Oi. Papa, you have work today! Don't slack!" Chitose spoke desperately.

His father, nevertheless, seemed to sleep like a corpse. A giant log of a corpse, to be precise.

"Chitose-kun!" shouted his mother. "Don't bother waking your father – it's pointless!"

"Crap." Chitose grumbled. He dropped his father's legs and rushed downstairs.

.

.

.

_**(Akashi residence)**_

While most students were already panicking to get to school early, Akashi Seiichi was taking his sweet time playing shogi with his father, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aren't you supposed to go to Teiko by now?" Akashi said while waiting for his son's turn.

"I don't see why I need to be in a hurry." Seiichi replied, confidently placing a piece on the board.

"I won't leave until I finish what I've started."

At this, Akashi Seijuuro smiled.

"Very well." He said, and he finished the game at his turn.

"Go to school now."

Seiichi shook his head in disbelief. Deep inside, he was laughing, despite the fact that he lost to his father.

'_**You really find your way through everything, father.'**_ He thought gladly.

.

.

.

**Um…review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long…**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**(Teiko Middle School)**

The classrooms were filled with noise and activity as students chatter about random stuff from fashion and rock bands to anime and best-selling books…or fuss about the incoming quiz and the assignment that they were yet to finish.

Teiko Middle School sure is a lively place to learn.

"Good morning." Mari greeted some of her classmates while she changed into indoor shoes. It has only been the second day of school year, and she has already made friends with most of the girls in the classroom. And she liked it that way: in America, Mari's passion for basketball earned her less female friends. It's not that they hated her or anything. Mari's interests were just not the same as the majority of the schoolgirls in the US.

Mari greeted more of her new friends on her way to her homeroom. Mari belongs to class 1-C. It was not exactly the section of the smartest people, but at least her grades were not below average. Her dad was actually proud of her.

Class 1-C consisted of forty students, twenty boys and twenty girls. Mari happily greeted them all.

"Good morning!" she said with a sunny smile before heading to her desk, which was by the window, second to the last row.

"Good morning to you as well." replied a leveled voice from behind her.

Mari almost jumped in shock when she heard his voice. She looked over her shoulder and glared at the pale-skinned boy sitting at the desk behind her.

"Sora, you jerk…" she clenched her fist, ready to punch the guy's face. Through the thick mane of long, sky blue hair, she thought she had seen Sora smile.

"You wanna fight, punk?"

"I don't want to fight Mari-chan." Sora said calmly. "I'll be dead before I hit the ground."

"Then why did you startle me like that?!"

"I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did."

"I swear, Mari-chan. I didn't." there was a hint of amusement in his voice that made the red-haired girl think otherwise.

Mari narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.

If there was one boy in the class who really got into Mari's nerves, it would be Kuroko Sora.

Sora was an average, if not strange, male student. He hardly stood out in a small crowd – not with his long, sky blue bed hair anyway. His bangs covered his eyes like a curtain that Mari wondered how he can walk straight without running into something. He rarely talked to anyone. But it's not that he hadn't made an effort. He was just not easy to notice.

Yet, of all the dudes in Teiko Middle School, he became Mari's first buddy.

"Say," Mari changed the topic, "I don't remember seeing you apply at any club yesterday. Don't tell me you're the anti-social type who hates extracurricular activities."

"What? No." Sora answered. "I did join a club."

"Oh, really? What club?"

"Basketball."

Mari gaped at the pale guy's revelation. "EH?! Seriously?"

"Mari-chan joined that club too, if I remember it correctly." With his elbows on the surface of his desk, Sora rested his chin over his cupped hands.

"How did you know?" Mari asked, puzzled.

"How did I find out? It's quite obvious, I think." Sora's lips curled into a smile.

"Mari-chan is a basketball junkie."

_**Know-it-all,**_ Mari thought, but she grinned at him.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, in the classroom 1-D, Aomine Hikaru's growling stomach could have silenced the rest of the world.

"Crap…" Hikaru whimpered. He was slouching in his chair with his head hanging limply on one side as if he was a zombie.

"Father ate the breakfast like a black hole…"

"Oi. Stop mumbling weird stuff already." Akira was busy with his homework. Unlike their father, the twins were actually hardworking students.

"You know the answer to this Math problem?"

Hikaru glanced at his brother. "I thought you're the one who got the side of the brain that does that stuff."

"Baka. I got the creative hemisphere of the brain. You're the one who should be good at analysis and logic."

Hikaru smirked. "If you're creative, why don't you imagine the answer to that problem?"

A vein pulsed in Akira's temple. "I'm imagining beating the crap out of you if you don't help me with my homework."

.

.

.

The eyes of all the ladies in Teiko were on Ryohei most of the time. From the moment he walked past the entrance gates to when he climbed upstairs, girls – whether fellow students, or faculty members – would turn their heads just to take a look at him. His father has already warned him about such a phenomenon, ever since grade school.

'_**Ryocchi, you've been born with Papa's handsome face. Beware of the girls.'**_

Ryohei thought the man had only been joking.

"Nee, there's Ryohei-kun!"

"Kyaaa, he's so handsome…"

"He's so hot. Is he a model or an actor?"

Years of getting noticed has made Ryohei learn to ignore the compliments whispered by the people around him. Truth be told, he was not fond of his popularity. If anything, his good looks had made him feel uneasy around women.

"Oh, there you are. Ryo!"

Ryohei looked up, and was relieved to see Chitose waving his big hands in casual greeting. Chitose was a very noticeable guy himself, although for an entirely different reason. The guy was probably the tallest student in Teiko.

"Thank goodness you're here." Ryohei swiftly hid behind Chitose's towering height as they walked to their classroom.

.

.

.

The class 1-A was where the smartest freshmen students reside, including the First year representative (as well as the most promising person to become Student Council President) Akashi Seiichi. Apparently genius runs in the family, and his father's exceptional talents have been passed on to him. But unlike his father who has been more or less forced to hon his skills in every aspect of mastery, Seiichi was brilliant at everything he does, simply because he was fond of doing it.

Thus, even if the year was only starting, Seiichi was already up to his neck in helping the Council.

"Akashi-san." A female student politely approached Seiichi, who was in reading a paperback copy of a book on the history of China.

Seiichi glanced upon her. "Yes?"

The girl froze, apparently stunned by such charismatic young man. "T-the Council says that they liked your proposal for the Cultural Festival and they are approving it."

"At this early?" Seiichi smiled triumphantly.

The girl nodded eagerly. "R-right! Your proposal has been very impressive, they say…"

"Is that so?" Seiichi replied. "Tell them I'm glad they liked it."

"Yes I will!" the girl bowed before leaving him.

Seiichi continued reading his book when Midorima Kichiro came and sat at the desk nearby.

"A proposal for the Cultural Festival?" Kichiro spoke without hiding his amazement. "How early…"

"The earlier I finish a task, the less hassle." Seiichi momentarily looked at the other guy before he moved on to another chapter.

Kichiro chuckled. "You're right, of course."

"It's better to lessen the stuff I'll be doing in the future. I'll get things done before club activities take most of my time."

"Might I ask which club did the excellent Student Council Member Akashi Seiichi get into?" Kichiro asked with a smile.

Seiichi looked at him and gave a straightforward answer.

"I joined the basketball club."

.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
